


Mutant Massacre - The Medical Center Raid - Log 3

by dimensionhoppingrose, FritoKAL, Luciain, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/dimensionhoppingrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FritoKAL/pseuds/FritoKAL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciain/pseuds/Luciain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Called on to help X-Force and pinned down by the Sapien League, Longshot uses his powers to find a way out.</p><p> </p><p>  <i><a href="http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Operation:_Mutant_Massacre">Read the whole plot here.</a> Longshot played by Walker, Cypher played by Twiller, Havok played by Sam, the Invisible Girl played by Luciain, Tarot played by Frito and Jessica played by Kale.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Plot by Dex and Rossi</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Massacre - The Medical Center Raid - Log 3

The appearance of the woman in tactical armor was a turning point. Guards were now being reinforced by better armed men and their fire was becoming concentrated and accurate. She was already moving men in pairs to shrink their defensive space and create crossfire opportunities. Unless they were willing to up the body count, the mutants were going to be overwhelmed sooner than later. 

The fight that had already not been going splendidly took a turn for the worse, and Alex was quickly realizing he was going to go down if he didn't do something fast.

"Anyone got an escape plan?" He called as he ducked around a hit. He was starting to get tired. 

Doug had started out the fighting in an attempt to avoid lethal tactics, mostly so there wouldn't have to be Yet Another Discussion about the difference between X-Force's methods and the other various groups at the mansion. But when their opponents' guns had come out, and their tactics had turned more serious, so too had his. He could see the woman directing the attack, but she was canny and wasn't allowing anything like a clear shot to her through the reinforced positions of guards. 

It did not escape his notice that they'd been penned up inside an area with no doors or windows to make their escape through. "The way I see it, we need to make a hole - either in the building, or in them." 

Sue peeked out from behind cover and immediately pulled it back as bullets ricocheted off the floor near her. 

"You know I think they plan to make putting a hole in them difficult," she noted dryly. "It might be easier to put a hole in the building, we can always send an apology card later," Sue stated as a bullet hit the desk she was sheltered behind, chipping off a piece of wood which arced lazily over the top of the table to land next to her. 

Jessica cursed before she pressed her fingers to the comm in her ear. "Fuck! Marie-Ange, make a call! Have Alex blow this place to hell and lets get out of here." She cursed again. "I can carry anyone who needs it and I’ll knock down any wall that gets in my way." … 

"Surfer boy, consider those your orders." Marie-Ange's voice was tight and rough through the mesh of imaged disks covering her lower face and chest - she was trying not to double over to cough out the tear gas, and her eyes and nose were already running. "Jewel pull Cypher and me out. Lucky, find us a path!" Then she did lurch towards Jessica, staggering and desperately trying not to choke. 

The blond man blinked, his eye lit up like a star, from where he had been hunkered down near the front of the group. He had been slightly chanting "shield them" over and over instead of listening, with only his own luck as a bulwark, but it had been rather effective.

That was until his concentration wavered and Arthur did a double take at the code-name. Sure enough, a bullet almost immediately grazed by his head, but that was enough to get his head back in the game. 

"It is a wall! How do you get lucky with a..." Arthur refocused, standing. They had truly been back into a corner, and who knew which wall was even to the outside? He sighed, but a stupid idea was already brewing.

"Wait."

Arthur grabbed a loose lab stool and sat it before him. He mumbled resignedly, "My power is awful," to the group before spinning himself dizzy and launching headfirst, chair now aloft, in a random direction toward a random wall. 

There was a loud bang as the metal seat of the stool tore through drywall and into what had once been an airvent, now sealed and painted over. There was a slight whistling in the air as the weak point was now exposed, but if one looked closely they could see that the mortar was riddled with tiny holes. Odd, that. Even odder, there seemed to be garbage glued frame of the once vent.

The blonde man, woozy, waved toward the hole.  
Jessica rolled her shoulders and threw back her hair. It was time to be a bulldozer. She charged forward with incredible speed, lowering her shoulder as she went. With minutes shed reached the wall, moving with all the force of a speeding train. There was an almighty "BOOM" as she collided with the weakened area that Arthur had exposed for her. The wall crumbled like a piece of paper under her power, leaving a massive hole. As she floated just outside of it, a small cloud of angry, buzzing things swarmed around her. She frowned, before pressing her fingers to her com.

"Wall's down. Coming back for pick up. Tarot, it looks like my demolition pissed off some bees. Cover up and get ready." She reported before she flew back into the building. 

Bees. Of course it was bees. The perfect cherry on top of the 'fuck you' sundae this had become. But at least there was an exit now. Doug covered his nose and mouth with one arm and continued to fire as he made his way toward the breach.  
While everyone made their way to the breach, Sue, as she always did, was moving against the flow. She threw herself down next to the computer holding her USB drives, staring desperately at the screen as data was gradually backing up to her device. "Come on, come on, come on, finish already." she muttered as bullets whined past her. She snatched at the USB drive as the percentage point ticked over as two bullets shattered the computer's side burying themselves in the innards of the machine. "Ok, I'm done."

If Marie-Ange had been inclined to swear. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" might have been her response to Jessica having grabbed the back of her coat and yanking her - and Doug (who, Marie-Ange thought, was probably quoting Hamilton's Cabinet Battle #2 -right now-) and Arthur out just a hair ahead of the explosion.

As it was, they moved too fast for anything more than a surprised shriek to escape her mouth, and it was sheer dumb luck, thank you Arthur Centino, that their landing was a well padded pile of cardboard next to a dumpster, and not the road, or a speeding truck, or anything else in the path of Alex's destruction.

"Invisible Girl, shield yourself," Alex snapped, waiting for her to do so before backing up as close to her as he could, spreading his arms out. Two large rings of red energy began swirling around his body, and after a moment blew out from him, ripping the office apart, and blowing through the walls that didn't already have holes in them.

As the energy died away Alex stumbled a bit, shoulders slumping forward. "Alright, how do we get out now?”

Sue glanced at the hole Jessica had flown out of and then back at Alex, "I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it. You're really not going to like it." she warned. Not giving him a chance to question her warning Sue grabbed Alex and pulled him out of the whole as the Sapien League opened fire on their old position. Wrapping her arms tightly around Alex Sue threw out a forcefield surrounding them in the best protection she could offer. A wordless cry of exultation tore from the blonde's mouth, quickly replaced by a groan of pain as the spherical forcefield that encapsulated them bounced against the side of the building before flying out away from the building and the sapien League leaving only the sound of the air rushing past them as the ground grew closer and closer.

"What're youAAAAHHHH OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alex's questioning was cut off as Sue pulled him out the fucking window. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" He tried to scream, but his voice was whipped away by the air as they plummeted to the ground. Alex didn't waste time trying to scream, but he also didn't hide the fact that he was clinging to Sue as they fell too fast and not fast enough at all.

The protective bubble broke after they bounced against the ground a few times, leaving the blondes laying on the ground, groaning. Alex rolled to stare at the sky, adrenaline flooding through him as a slow grin pulled at his face.

"Let's go again."

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
